


Phil Coulson Lemon (for lack of a better title)

by WolfMeister



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Lemon, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Phil are at the Avengers Tower with Tony and things happen...I suck at summaries. This takes place after Agents of SHIELD, and I decided that all the Avengers find out that Phil is still alive (and technically Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America already know).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson Lemon (for lack of a better title)

Phillip James "Agent" "Phil" Coulson (okay, his middle name might not be James) has arrived at the Stark/Avengers Tower where I was talking to Tony.  
"Phil! You finally arrived!" Tony greets his buddy. "Would you like a drink?"  
"No, thank you," Phil declines politely.  
"Oh, come on Phil! You're off the clock! Let loose, have some fun!" I exclaim, winking. Phil blushes and I shove a glass into his hand. "Drink!"  
Phil sighs and reluctantly takes a sip from the glass. I smile and take a drink from my own glass.  
"I don't trust the drinks you hand me," Phil mutters. I snigger as I remember why...

About 6 years after Phil and I got married, I got him drunk by telling him to drink lots of 'water.' Some 'fun' insued.

"Well, at least you know that's alcoholic," I say, gesturing to the cup, splashing some (insert alcoholic beverage) on the floor.  
Tony sighs. "Sometimes I think you try to make my house messy."  
"Well maybe I do!" I say teasingly. "Oh, Phil, I forgot to give you something!"  
"Wha-" Phil begins to say before I cut him off with a passionate kiss. Phil responds immediately by wrapping his arms around my waist and, of course, kissing me back.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and place one of my hands on the back of his head. I gently push his head forward, deepening the kiss.  
"Umm...I'm just going to leave you two," Tony says awkwardly as Phil and I break apart. "Feel free to use the couch!" he adds, winking. Tony goes into the elevator and leaves.  
Phil takes my hand and leads me to the couch. He sits and pulls me onto his lap. He pulls me close to his body and nuzzles my neck. PHil then slips his hands up under my shirt and unhooks my bra. I take my shirt off, then my bra, and toss them to the floor.  
Phil leans forward and licks in-between my breasts. I moan in ecstasy. His slippery muscle moves over my exposed breasts and perked pink buds, causing me to moan even louder.  
I place my hands on his chest and unbutton his shirt, then take off his silk tie. I slide Phil's shirt and jacket off of his shoulders, and Phil quickly removes his arms from the sleeves. He wraps an arm around my waist and tangles his other hand in my hair. Phil begins to kiss up my neck, stopping only when he reaches my soft spot. I squeal when Phil nibbles on that spot. He chuckles, which causes me to squirm slightly and feel his hardened manhood through his pants.  
"Phil..." I murmur. Phil smashes his lips to mine. He slips the hand on my waist beneath my skirt and massages my wet folds through my lace panties.  
I pull away, gasping for air and panting from the pleasure.

"You're so wet.." Phil whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling the side of my face. I shiver. He moves both hands to my waist and flips me onto my back. He swiftly removes my skirt and throws it to the floor. My panties go next, and I shiver from the sudden cold. Phil then lifts one of my pale legs and starts to leave gentle love bites all the way down to my dripping womanhood.  
"A-ah...Phil..." I gasp as he licks my clit. "Phil..."  
"Yes?" he wonders, looking up at me.  
"Please...I need you..." I plead. Phil chuckles and straitens into a sitting position. I slowly get up and unbutton Phil's pants, then unzip it. I grab the hem of his slacks and slowly pull them down.  
Once Phil's pants are completely off and somewhere on the floor, I crawl back over to Phil. I place one hand on his bare torso and gently circle over his abs. My other hand rubs against his hard cock under his briefs. Phil growls in pleasure.  
"Take it off," he orders. I smile and tug his underwear carefully over his manhood.  
Phil lifts me up and carefully places his penis at my entrance. I slowly lower myself onto him.  
"A-ah...so deep!" I mutter as Phil thrusts in and out of me, going faster with each thrust. Phil flips me over onto my back once more and lifts my leg over his shoulder, angling my body so he can get deeper inside me. I moan and grip Phil's shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. "Faster...please..." I beg. Phil obliges and thrusts faster and faster. He hits my sweet spot and I let out a scream of delight, and I hear Tony laugh laugh afterwards.  
White begins to cloud my vision. "Ah! I'm going to cum!" I pant. Phil smiles and thrust with more gusto.  
I shut my eyes and my toes curl as my climax hits. "PHIL!!!!" I scream. Phil moans as his seed explodes inside of me.  
Phil pulls out of me. He rolls over and relaxes with me on top of him.  
I sigh. "Ah! Swickedyawetastic!" I murmur. Phil laughs and wraps his arms around me.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I love the word 'snigger'  
> I thought I should point that out.


End file.
